Mid air Reborn
by sadaharu09
Summary: Hibari lo sostenía bien, con el rostro manchado de sangre, y su tono pálido, con nubecitas de vaho rodeándole, Yamamoto le sonrió en ese momento, suspendido, colgando; como solo él podía hacerlo. Mid-air Reborn. 8018•7YL —BL/Yaoi


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, esto no es más que ficción de fan.**

* * *

Mid-Air Reborn

Su mano había sido tomada por otra justo en el momento en el que los cristales rotos empezaban su caída por esa ventana, en el octavo piso.

Hibari lo sostenía bien, con el rostro manchado de sangre, y su tono pálido, con nubecitas de vaho rodeándole, Yamamoto le sonrió en ese momento, suspendido, colgando; como solo él podía hacerlo. _Mid-air Reborn._

— Si cayera por completo, no podrías volar para salvarme, ¿verdad? Aunque seas tú —le decía Yamamoto a la alondra que lo subía dejándolo caer dentro del cuarto, y a si mismo a lado de él, respiraba, y lo miraba desaprobatoriamente; maldito herbívoro—. ¡Auch! —era golpeado.

— Eso te pasa por idiota, maldito herbívoro débil, bueno para nada, estúpido.

—Si me sigues alagando así terminaremos haciéndolo aquí mismo haha (luces tan lindo y peligroso cuando me hablas así, de verdad me dan ganas de hacértelo).

— Tch… —el guardián se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa, ¿Cuántos años llevaban así? Y ese idiota de Yamamoto seguía metiéndose en ese tipo de problemas—. La próxima vez te dejare morir (pervertido).

— No seas cruel, Hibari, apuesto a que me extrañarías mucho.

El hombre de las tonfas salía del cuarto, Yamamoto cambiaba su sonrisa y pensaba un poco, apretaba su brazo derecho, donde probablemente tendría alojada una bala, si Hibari no hubiera llegado en ese momento, estaría muerto.

Pero llevaban más de siete años así.

::..

—Hibari, Hibari… Hibari, Hibari… Hi~ba~ri a~so~bu… Hibari, Hibari-chan, Hibari, oi Hiba… —Yamamoto paraba cuando una tonfa salía disparada, rosando una de sus mejillas y se clavaba en la pared.

— Cállate, deja de seguirme, me molestas.

— Oh, estas de mal humor —decía retirando el arma de la pared, se encontraban en la mansión Vongola, en Italia— (y eso que le acaban de dar mantenimiento a esta zona).

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ne~ Hibari, déjame quedarme en tu casa esta noche—. Hibari estrechaba un poco los ojos.

— No.

::..

Eran las once de la noche con cuarenta minutos, los guardianes se encontraban sentados en un sofá del departamento que la nube tenía en Italia, Yamamoto se secaba el cabello; porque afuera estaba lloviendo, y él había pasado cerca de una hora en la puerta del ex prefecto, insistiendo, y siendo ignorado.

— Ah~, me estoy congelando, Hibari abrázame… —decía al mas bajo consiguiendo en su lugar una tonfa pegada al cuello que le advertía que se alejara— Hibari, vamos (¿Dónde guardas estas cosas?).

— Es tu culpa, solo un idiota se queda tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, si te enfermas y mueres será solo tu culpa.

— Eso no suena lindo para nada.

— Esa no es la intención —diciendo esto Hibari se ponía de pie bostezando, tenía horas de sueño perdidas que planeaba recuperar. Y Yamamoto le sujetaba de la mano.

— Hibari, vamos a hacerlo.

—Idiota.

Sobre la cama un par de manos se entrelazaban, un par más grande que el otro, temblaban y sudaban, la lluvia entre las piernas de la nube entraba haciendo al otro cuerpo estremecerse y apretar los dientes, fruncir un poco el ceño, respirar algo agitado ya.

— ¿Te duele?

— Solo… cállate… —Yamamoto siempre le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, y Hibari nunca se las contestaba— Ah… hg…

El movimiento sobre la cama era incesante, acompasado al principio, y luego endemoniado, los rodeaban compresas de vapor, formado gracias al frio que estaba haciendo, y lo caliente de sus pieles.

— ¿L-llorarías, por mí… si yo muriera?

— Hng… calla… —Hibari enterraba sus uñas en la ancha espalda ajena.

— ¿Te pondrías triste?

— Cállate, ya…hmg…

— ¿Lo harías? —Hibari entonces le ponía una mano en el rostro para alejarlo de él, con una mueca seria, en lo que se podía, detenía el movimiento de caderas, y miraba fijo al mas alto—. Lo siento… je… —se pasaba una mano por el cabello, una sonrisa triste de lado, mirando en otra dirección y…

— Idiota —Hibari atrapaba su nariz con sus dedos obligándolo a mirarlo—. Como si fuera a permitirte morir —entonces la boca del más alto se abría un poco, y le sonreía bien de nuevo, para él era necesario escuchar eso de Hibari—. Ahora deja de poner esa cara patética cuando estas tan duro, no es normal.

— Hahaha, eso es vergonzoso, Hibari-chan, me hace sonrojar. (Decir que estoy tan duro como una roca en su interior).

— Estúpido, ahora muévete, o yo mismo te matare. (Deja de inventar cosas, o pondré una roca de verdad en tu trasero).

— (wo, Hibari-chan que sucio, suenas como un pervertido).

— (Tú eres el único pervertido aquí).

"_Wake up naked drinking coffee,_

_Making plans to change the world_

_While the world is changing us..._

_It was good good love."_

Dave Matthews – Stay or leave

• • •


End file.
